warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Memories/Chapter Seven
~☆ Chapter Seven ☆~ After a couple days, Ciara was back on the Leader’s Stone, as Cloud learned they called it. “The time has come,” she yowled over the arriving crowd. “The time has come for us to get rid of those horrid Clans!” Instead of cheers like the last announcement, growls of hate soon filled the air. Chants insulting the Clan cats rose, the group ready for war. Ready for their rivals to be banished from existence. Ciara lashed her tail for silence, and sound was instantly canceled out. She carefully went over every detailed step to their plan and made sure everyone understood fully before she leaped down the Leader’s Stone. “When the shadows fall short,” (this, Cloud has learned, was how they referred to sunhigh, or noon) “The following cats will make their way to the Clan known as ThunderClan, disguising their scent first.” She then listed the names of every single cat to participate in the battle. Many of those not chosen were rather disappointed they didn’t get to be apart of the attack. Although, as if Ciara could read their minds, she assured them, “Don’t be saddened if you were not listed—you will be here, guarding the camp in case we are defeated or if the Clan cats find their way here anyway. Onyx will stay here with said cats to guide you if this is needed.” Onyx was the third second-in-command Ciana and Zapper talked about earlier. “Now, those at ThunderClan will hide behind the bushes. When I yell, ‘Go!’, the first wave of cats will launch the ambush on the ThunderClan cats present. Is that clear?” Approving and understanding murmurs swept through the crowd of cats. “If reinforcements are needed, meaning that the first wave has failed or too many have been injured, then the second wave will begin. That will be signaled when I say ‘go’ the second time. You must remember to always be alert for my signals, for some may come without being planned. The same goes for the rest of the waves. Any questions?” Only silence responded to Ciara. “Alright. Seeing as it’s getting brighter and our shadows cannot be seen no longer, it must be the right time. Follow me at once.” She leaped down the Leader’s Stone, gave a subtle nod to her sister, Zapper, and Onyx, and walked confidently into the forest. The big group of ambitious rogues trailed behind her as she marched. ~☆~☆~ “Go!” the blood-curdling shriek entered loudly into Cloud’s ears. She stared in a fearful hope that they would succeed as the first wave of cats (which included Ciana because she was a second-in-command and had to go with them no matter her level of fighting skills) jumped into the clearing. So far everything had been going well—the Clan cats hadn’t even noticed they were in hiding. No wonder why the rogues wanted to get rid of their stupidity. To see which wave Cloud would fit best in, the sisters first had her attack them, just with sheathed claws. They decided that her fighting techniques were actually better than they expected, and some were even so advanced that the weaker half of their cats didn’t even know about the move. Therefore, she was put in the third wave. The thing is, Cloud had no idea where she had gotten these powerful abilities from. Why and how would a loner know such complex moves? She didn’t remember learning them, and when she had been tested, most of how she reacted had just been instinct—there was no memory to be found of ever using those techniques before, and yet they had turned out so good. Her confused thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the first wave of cats was immediately defeated, since they were the weakest ones out of the group. As the second wave charged out of the bushes, a dark silhouette of another third wave cat walked up to Cloud. “It’s Cloud, right?” the stranger said with a relaxed but piercing voice. Startled, Cloud jumped slightly in the direction opposite of him and managed a little nod. The tom cringed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” That’s exactly what Ciara said to me when we first met. I guess I am pretty jumpy, Cloud speculated. He hesitated before continuing with a much smoother voice than before, “Name’s Alpha. Er...I see you’ve joined our group.” Awkward silence trailed right behind. Cloud sure wasn’t used to communicating like this, and she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the rest of the group members yet. She understood quite clearly that some rogues were nastier than others. Maybe even as bad as what they described the Clan cats as. So far, this association of rogues seemed to contain none of those types of cats, but it was better safe than sorry in this world. Unmistakably embarrassed, Alpha dipped his head and padded away without saying another word. Still a bit frozen, Cloud anxiously reflected over what had just happened. I should’ve said somethi—“WAVE. THREE.” Ciara’s loud command came crashing over her. “CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?!” A sudden pang of realization hit her as she returned to reality. Ciara’s talking to you, you idiot! You missed the signal for wave three! Talk about making a good first impression. But she couldn’t think about that now. What she did need to think about was the fact that she needed to get out there and fight. To be a warrior for—little did she know—the second time.